Computers and computer-based devices have become a necessary tool for many applications throughout the world. Typewriters and slide rules have become obsolete in light of keyboards coupled with sophisticated word-processing applications and calculators that include advanced mathematical functions/capabilities. Thus, trending applications, analysis applications, and other applications that previously may have required a collection of mathematicians or other high-priced specialists to painstakingly complete by hand can now be accomplished through use of computer technology. For instance, due to ever-increasing processor and memory capabilities, if data is entered properly into an application/wizard, such application/wizard can automatically output a response nearly instantaneously (in comparison to hours or days generating such response by hand previously required).
Such applications/wizards, however, require designing by skilled application developers and can be hundreds, thousands, or even millions of lines of computer code. Furthermore, these applications can include extremely complex algorithms that need to be coded precisely in order to enable the application to operate as desired. To further complicate development of applications, a single error can compound throughout code, rendering debugging of such code time-consuming and extremely problematic. For instance, a mere typo or incorrect definition can cause multiple errors to occur during an application build.
In another more particular example, complex projects (e.g., within an application and/or an entirety of an application) can include hundreds, thousands, or even millions of objects. Often, such objects are represented visually in tools designed specifically for object-oriented application development, and each object can be associated with tens, hundreds, or even thousands of properties. Given the numerous objects and definitions, creation of an incorrect definition (rendering one or more objects invalid) can frequently occur. Such errors are conventionally not located, however, until a developer attempts to build all or part of an application. Further, due to various object dependencies and relationships, a single incorrect definition can cause a cascading chain of errors. Developers (who may have spent hours, days, or weeks attempting to develop a project/application) can become extremely frustrated at a build when numerous errors are presented to such developer during the build.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional designers is that a developer is required to repeatedly build a project/application to be presented with object-related errors. Thus, for instance, a developer that forgets to constantly build an application/project under development can be presented with an inordinate number of errors relating to a plurality of objects/definitions. Such presentment can cause a developer significant frustration and result in a developer directing angst towards the design tool and/or their profession. Furthermore, a lack of immediate feedback can leave a developer guessing and/or confused as to an origination of a definitional/object error.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology for providing more timely feedback to developers that are developing applications via application design tools.